Our Biggest Secret
by anonymous anime fan
Summary: Odd and Ulrich have a secret, one that Ulrich is desperate to keep, but he doesn't realize that it is hurting Odd doing so. Will the interference by new, and abnormal, allies help him? Yaoi Ulrich X Odd, and Original Characters. Yumi Bashing
1. Our Biggest Secret

**A/N this is my first Code Lyoko fanfic, so I apologize for out of characterness. But I hope that this story I'm making up as I go along makes up for it.**

**Our Biggest Secret**

"Ulrich…." I moaned into Ulrich shoulder as he held me closer. We were in the "catacombs" of the academy, hiding our little moment of weakness from everyone.

I grinded against Ulrich's hips and he moaned. He grinded back and I moaned too. He gently moved my chin up and stole a kiss from me. I looked at him and blushed deeply. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kissed him again. He grinded me again and I gasped.

"U-Ulrich…. We should stop… I don't want to cum in my pants…." I gasped. Ulrich smirked into our kiss and grinded against me again, I gasped and held him closer. I moaned loudly and sighed.

"Great…. My pants are ruined…." I remarked. Ulrich smirked and I looked up at hm.

"oh, I won't be the only one who gets this." I said. I got on my knee and removed the offensive clothing and took the member into my mouth. Ulrich let out a gasp and his legs wobbled. His member popped out of my mouth with a pop and I out his pants back on and smiled at him. He glared at me.

"You tease." Ulrich said. I smiled and cuddled up to him.

"you know you love me." He smiled back, but his phone started ringing.

"It's Yumi." He said. I looked at him.

"Don't answer it, please…." I asked him, looking at him with puppy-dog eyes.

"I have to…. We're dating." He said. I nodded and removed my arms from their place draped over Ulrich's shoulders and he rushed off, answering the phone. I sighed and held my arm.

"Why can't we be dating?" I asked him, even though he wasn't there anymore. I walked off, returning to our room, until I got a call from Jeremy.

"Get to the factory right away! Yumi is already here and Ulrich is on his way. Xana is attacking again." Jeremy said quickly before hanging up. I rushed to the factory, avoiding being caught by Jim on the way there.

I walked out of the elevator to be rushed into the scanners by Jeremy.

"You're going to land in the ice sector!" He shouted before beginning the scanning.

I landed in the center of the empty ice sector and looked around.

"So what's with the drama Einstein? I don't see anything to be worried about here." I said, looking around.

"At first it didn't seem like much, just this unknown figure walking about the sector. But once the thing started fighting Xana's minions I decided it would be worth looking into. The moment I tried to learn anything about it, it crashed the program I was using and talked to me!" Jeremy said frantically.

"I sent Yumi, Aelita, and Ulrich in to see if they could communicate with it, but it mistook them as allies of Xana, mentioning have met a similar person, who I guess was William, like them and it attacked them." Jeremy said, out of breath.

"Calm down Jeremy, I'll go help them. How many life points does this thing have anyway?" I asked as I spend towards the direction Jeremy pointed me to.

"I don't know, remember, I tried to obtain information about it but it refused to let me?" Jeremy remarked.

"Ya, right, we'll just see how much it can take." I said. I reached a large icy mountain and dashed up the side of it and saw the thing. It looked like a women, a really tall women in green clothes. She was surrounded by bloks and I saw Ulrich, Aelita, and Yumi all hiding behind a rock, observing it. I rushed over to them.

"So is this thing strong?" I asked. All they could reply with is a nod. I looked at Ulrich and he blushed and looked back at the identified creature.

"Have you managed to get any information on it, Jeremy? Or should we go to Sector 5 to see if there's anything there on it?" Aelita asked.

"It may lead to that; I can't seem to get anything about it other than that it can't seem to leave the ice sector." Jeremy said.

"At least we know it can't follow us." I said, shrugging, "If this thing was following us it'd make Sector 5 even more of a hassle."

Ulrich nodded in agreement.

"Alright everyone, proceed to the elevator." Jeremy said. Everyone got up and hopped on their rides. I stayed for a second; just long enough to witness the thing take out the 6 bloks surrounding it with a single attack.

-X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X-

"I got the button!" Ulrich shouted from his perch beside the life-saving button. We all let out a sigh of relief as the crushing walls let out.

"Ok Aelita, work your magic." Jeremy said. Aelita rushed to the screen and started searching for information. I looked around.

"There's a strange lack of Xana's minions around here. No Creepers or Mantas anywhere." I said.

"It's ominous." Yumi said. I glared at her and she just gave me a confused look.

"More of Xana's creeps eh, I think I'll just take ya out real quick before returning to my home, the siblings must all be busy if there's these things running around." We all turned and saw a large lengthy being standing there in front of us. It had long hair covering its face and elongated (I didn't even know I knew that word) fingers and appendages.

"Who are you?" Ulrich asked, standing in front of me, no one else. I blushed… _He's protective… it's sweet._

"I am Sloth. One of the guardians of Lyoko, awakened from forced slumber." The women said. "I reside in a hidden home in an unreachable sector for those like you…"

"Sloth, like the sin?" Yumi asked, everyone standing in the things way so it couldn't reach Aelita.

"Yes, and I'd really rather not have to trouble myself with you, so leave and there will be no harm done." I said, shooing us away with a long hand.

"We will leave as soon as our business is done." Ulrich said.

"Xana's minions have no right to negotiate here. I'm rather surprised you things can even speak my language." Sloth remarked.

"We don't serve Xana! And we're the protectors of Lyoko; we took over while you slept!" I shouted at the thing. He looked at me intrigued.

"The new protectors of Lyoko, I suppose it's the siblings may have raised heirs for us as a backup plan. It's something Avarice would have done…. I shall let you live, but I must bring you to speak with the others." Sloth said.

It turned and began walking on a path that seemed to only appear for it. Just then, a large explosion erupted from the main base of sector 5, sending us flying away from the sector and out into the normal sectors.

I landed with Ulrich in the Forest Sector. I stumbled to my feet and immediately looked around for Ulrich.

"Ulrich! Ulrich!"

"Up here…."

I looked up and saw Ulrich stuck awkwardly in a tree above. I sprinted up the tree and helped Ulrich free. He smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you Odd." He gave me a peck on the lips and I blushed. I made a little whiny sound.

"I want more than just a peck…." I said, blushing slightly, but smirking at the same time.

Ulrich sighed, "not while Jeremy is watching."

I shook my head, "I haven't heard from him, so I use that we've been cut off from Jeremy. Can I have my kiss now?"

Ulrich sighed, but smiled and took my hand. He pulled me close to him and pressed his lips against mine. I immediately felt unsteady and wrapped my arms around Ulrich's shoulders. I felt him smile into the kiss and I smiled to.

"Ooooo, this is absolutely wonderful! Such love! Oh, it's absolutely fangirl worthy!" Ulrich and I immediately ended to kiss and looked into the trees. We saw a women with brunette hair that could be Ulrich's older sister jump down from the trees. Why would a lady like this, long brown hair, a purple multi-layer dress (damn… I've spent way too much time with fashion designer mom) with all sorts of weird decorations.

"Who are you? Another one of those guardians?" Ulrich asked, his arms still wrapped around me.

"Of course I am! How'd you know about the guardians of Lyoko? Are you with Xana?" She shouted. We both immediately shook our heads no and the girl smiled.

"I am Lust! And I can tell you two just have chemistry, and a lot of it! But blonde over here has a few worries! Ooooo, I can just tell! But, you two seems so in love, it doesn't matter." Lust said. "cute lovers like you should be out enjoying yourselves! Especially when ones a cute little neko like this, oh that just warms my cockles you know!"

"thank god I know what cockles really means…" Ulrich muttered under his breath.

"It means heart right….?"

"ya."

"I'm going to take you guys to the hidden sector! This is no place for a date! The big city is the proper area for something like that! Whoever is seme, treat your little neko to a nice dinner!" Lust said, before turning around a creating a purple swirling portal.

I looked up at Ulrich, blushing, "Ya… treat your uke to a nice dinner…."


	2. A Mix Of Flavors

Our Biggest Secret

A MIX OF FLAVORS

"Where is there to eat? I know you're not picky… but… I can't just bring you anywhere." Ulrich pondered aloud as we walked through the busy city. It was huge, but rather weird. It was modern with all sorts of technologies, but also very old fashioned with Victorian style houses and clothes. Weird. We stick out like a sore thumb.

"Why are you following us? It's creepy!" Ulrich shouted at Lust, who had opted to follow us all through the city. She smiled and twirled around.

"But your SOOOO adorable, I can't help it! I really can't! I have a thing you say…. For nekos." She said smiling innocently. I sweat-dropped, my tail shaking.

"I forget that I'm a purple cat in Lyoko…." I said, sighing.

"Oh, you can't look like that here! No, no! I will help." Lust said, happily floating into the air. It's amazing how such a powerful being, can be so annoying….

She snapped her fingers and our costumes immediately changed. I looked down at my costume and smiled.

"Now this is an improvement!" I said triumphantly. I now wore a dark purple vest with a pink undershirt underneath along with purple jean shorts and purple cowboy boots with pink fur along the top. She even gave me a fedora with my ears sticking through it. I like this, even though these jean shorts feel kinda short…

"It's awesome, but don't you think the jeans are a bit short?" I asked, spinning around. I looked at Ulrich, who was speechless.

"Ulrich, did you hear me?" I shouted at him and he shook his head.

"What?" He asked. He had new costume too. He still had his swords, but now wore a brown jacket with cream colored fur along the collar and long baggy blue jeans with his swords strapped to the belt.

Hot….

"Ulrich… you're staring at me…." I said, trying to hide my slight blush. He looked away, rubbing the back of his head. I smirked.

"So I guess the short shorts look good on me huh?" I smiled and he blushed even more as I got closer.

"I know, I know, you have a little problem too don't you, the same one Lust here has, a little thing for Neko's." I said, smirking. His blush got darker.

"I told you that in confidence!" He shouted, "You said you'd-" He moaned.

"Come on now, Uke's hungry, we gotta find somewhere." I said, after grinding against him to quiet his tirade. I stopped in place, noticing something.

"You gave me high heel boots?" I shouted at Lust. She smirking and floated out of reach.

"In these forms, you can still fight, but remember, you can't take your clothes off here. So don't try anything. However, in privacy, you can do whatever you want." She said, blinking, before vanishing over a building. I growled.

"That's why I thought you got taller…" Ulrich mumbled. I looked away, crossing my arms. He chuckled and grabbed my wrist.

"Come on, I found somewhere, I looks fancy, but I think you'll like it." Ulrich said.

"I'm not even gunna wonder why walking in these comes naturally." I grumbled.

Ulrich chuckled and I glared at him.

"Don't be like that; you look good in heels, Kitty." He couldn't keep a straight face when calling me by this new nickname.

"K-kitty?" I asked, stuttering. He nodded, giving my tail a gentle pull to prove his point. I jumped and looked at it.

"I always thought that was just part of the costume!" I whined. I realized I had cat ears too. I sighed.

"Do you like them?" I asked Ulrich, putting on a puppy dog face. He blushed and nodded and I smiled. I grabbed his hand.

"Lead your _neko _to go eat!" I pointed and Ulrich laughed. I laughed with him.

-X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X-

"This place is fancy." I remarked, looking around the fancy restaurant.

"It's better than the fast-food joints we usually go to, but the smell reminded me of a steakhouse, so I thought you'd like it." Ulrich said.

I nodded happily, happily wagging my tail. He smirked.

"You're so adorable in this outfit; you should bring it back to the real world." Ulrich said, after we ordered.

"If you want me too." I said, flirting.

"I've never seen things like you here. Whaat brings yoooou here?" A creepy voice stirred behind me. Ulrich's hand immediately went to his swords handle and I turned and saw the abomination. I jumped and slide over to Ulrich.

"What are you?" I shouted at the thing. I cocked its head to the side.

"Hooooow rude…" It said. It had a top hat with a skull hiding its vision. Its hair snaked over its eyes and down a great length. It had a huge grin on with a misplaced tooth hanging out of its mouth. Its sleeves were way to long for it and it had all sorts of grinning faces on its oversized robe.

All-in-all, it was creepy. It bowed as it introduced itself.

"I suppose I should inntroooduce myself…. So I guueeesss I was ruuude too hmm~? Or at least, thaat's whaatt I think." He smiled big and looked, or at least it felt like it because his eyes were covered, at me.

"I am one of Lyoko's newly awakennned guardians, I am Gluttony." He smiled big. "Who else wooould you truly expect to meeeet in a restaurant hmm~? He asked.

I looked at him. "You're a smart ass aren't you?"

"Maybe, just maybe hmmm~ He smiled and disappeared, to reappear behind us again, in a neighboring booth.

"I was informed by Lust that you're the ones whoooo tooook over our spot as Lyoko's Guardian's while we were in fooooorced hibernation. We all have come toooo the decision to make sure all of you arrre safe. You're friends, or at least those who claim to be so, have been found and are waaaitting to reunite. Ehehehehehe, it appears things have taken an interesting turn!" He said, ending with a crazed laugh.

"That's good." Ulrich and I said at once. They were fine, that's great news.

"Everything will be fine once we reunite." Ulrich said.

"Eheeheheheheh, do you really think everything will be fine? Hmmm~, you've never visited this realm of Lyoko before! You don't even know how tooooo leave here! Ehehehehe, has it occurred to you that your friend on the outside could be hurt or dead! Hmmm~, ehehehe, selfish boys caught in lust don't think I suppose! Now, that you think about, it's just pure humoooooor that you met Lust first, Ehehehehehe!" Gluttony said, laughing repeatedly. He turned and left, leaving Ulrich and I alone.

"He… I think it was a he, is right. We didn't think of any of that. Jeremy could be hurt. We could be stuck here." Ulrich said. "We were too caught up in flirting with each other to think about any of this."

I shrugged. "Truthfully, I wouldn't have thought about any of it if I wasn't caught up with you. I would have just tried to find everyone before I thought of any of that." I said. Ulrich sighed.

"We should eat, since it appears we have to now. I've never felt hungry in Lyoko before." Ulrich said as this alien-like waitress brought us our, normal, food. We eat as we normally do, with me finished way before Ulrich.

"Were should we go?" I asked Ulrich, "Gluttony never told us were our friends ended up, he just told us they were safe."

Ulrich shrugged, "Maybe we could find that lyoko guardian's headquarters or something."

I looked out the window. "Ulrich look! It's Lust! She probably knows where they are."

Ulrich nodded and took my hand, pulling me into his arms. He picked me up bridal style and ran as fast as we could. We've grown out of announcing which move we're doing, we did a while ago. I still do it by accident every once in a while though, Ulrich too.

"Oh, it's the Neko and Samurai couple! How are you two doing, I heard you met Gluttony." She said with a smile.

"Dam, things go around this city faster than at school." I said as Ulrich put me down gently.

"He told us that are friends are safe and somewhere in the city, do you know where?" Ulrich asked.

Lust grinned, the same creepy grin as Gluttony, "They were in the city hall, learning about our past battles against Xana. However, they've left there and did not tell anyone where they planned on going. It was two girls who were found, we have really no idea who the black haired boy following them is. We assumed another one of you lyoko guardians." Lust explained rapidly.

"That was a servant of Xana!" Ulrich shouted in surprise. Lust looked startled.

"He's never had one like that before…." He mumbled.

"He possessed one of us and has been using him as a general of sorts here." I explained. Great... William is here….

"Hmm, we'll it seems he was chasing your friends. Alias, we have business to attend to so I cannot help you. Oh, and here, you are as if in the real world. You will be gone if you die." She managed to say all that with that grin. That creepy grin.

We nodded and she vanished.

"Should we go to the city hall? Learn what they learned that made them want to leave?" I asked Ulrich. He nodded.

"I'll pick you up again and we can look around with triple speed." Ulrich proposed. I nodded and he picked me up bridal style again. I put my arms around his neck and nuzzled into the crook of his neck. I smirked and just as he ran I nibbled his neck, leaving a small hickey. He let out a small sound but kept running.

We stopping in front of a huge white building, which we both assumed was city hall. He stopped and set me down, to grab me and pull me close. I felt his mouth touch my neck and I let out a small moan.

"I-is that revenge?" I asked. He smirked.

"A little, it's also a little to show who you below to." He said, smirking.

"You gave me a hickey!" I shouted at him and he laughed. I sighed and stuck my hand out, albeit shyly. He smiled and I smiled back as he took my hand and we walked up the stairs to the hall.


	3. Awaken Sealed Evil

A/N I apologize for how long this took, I've been having trouble updating my stories, but Fanfiction fixed it. And another thing… the "P" key is a little, ahem, fucked up on my keyboard…. It requires more pressure than usual to use, so I may misspell a few word unintentionally…. Since I have no idea how to get a beta reader and I only spell check my work (I don't have the patience to read it over). So ya…

**If anyone wants to BETA this story and knows how to go about doing so… please PM me and I'll gladly oblige.**

**A/N I WANTS EVERYONE TO KNOW, THAT THE GUARDIANS ARE NOT THE SINS FROM FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST. THEY ARE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS :3**

Chapter 3

Awaken Sealed Evil

"There are so many books here! I'm going to die!" I shouted, collasing at the amount of information in the city hall.

Ulrich sighed and looked at me. "All of this information is out of date anyway, it can't help us. If Lust would stop vanishing…. That woman's crazy."

"That's right," I said, rolling onto my back on a red couch in the hall. I flipped over and looks at Ulrich,

"Do you think we'll ever find a way out of here? Like get back to Kadiac?" I asked. Ulrich looked at me and shrugged.

"I don't know…" He said sadly.

I looked down, but tried to cheer the mood up anyway. "At least we have each other; you are all I'll ever need! Other than food of course…. And clothes since I'd rather not be naked in public."

Ulrich chuckled and smiled at me.

BOOM!

There was a huge explosion outside and Ulrich immediately rushed out. I jumped of the couch and followed him. We pushed the door open and a large thing was walking down the street, sending massive blasts of energy at the innocent cityfolk as they fled in terror.

It wasn't like anything we'd seen before.

Unlike Lust or Gluttony, who were really just like eccentric humans, this thing only looked half human.

It had giant black wings with feathers floating around it and heavy rusting armor along its upper torso. Underneath the armor looked like a tattered tailcoat and it's armored boots clinked with each step. It stopped in the middle of the road and looked at us. I couldn't see its eyes. Just the armor's mask staring into my soul, it felt like… it felt like I was its target or something.

It looked at Ulrich and lifted its hands, prompting Ulrich to enter a battle stance. It pushed up it's helmets mask and looked at us with pure emerald green eyes and white hair, even its eyelashes where pure snow white.

"It looks human underneath at least, white skin and stuff," I muttered to Ulrich. He nodded.

"Are you the lost new Lyoko warriors?" I asked in a deep mellifluous voice.

"Yes…" Ulrich said warily.

"Then I will say it has been a pleasure to meet you, but now I must fulfill my mission. First, however, I will allow you to know the name of the one about to slay you." He said monotone.

I looked at him in shook, but quickly recovered and prepared to attack.

"I serve Xana!" He shouted. "You're presence awoke the former Lyoko warriors, created by Franz Hopper, however two female warriors of present day Lyoko awoke the former viruses created by Xana."

"Enough of your preaching! Who are you?" I shouted. He looked at me and took a breath.

"I am what people of the outer world would call… a virtue. Here, in this world that should belong to Overlord Xana, I am an Angel serving that god. Like those named after the Sins who protect, I am here to turn this unholy land back to holiness under the name Xana. I am Diligence, and I will diligently complete my work, without fail." He said, drawing a shining silver sword and rushing forward, slashing Ulrich and knocking him back.

Ulrich flew past me and crashed through the white walls of the city hall. I jumped towards Diligence and fired laser arrows at him.

The arrows bounced off his armor and hit dashed towards me, moving so fast I could only see a flash of color. I hit me away with his wing and looked back at Ulrich. Ulrich didn't move from the debris of the city hall. I bounced along the ground as the force of his hit sent me flying. I caught myself and mustered up the strength to push myself onto my feet again.

I looked up at Diligence as he looked down at me mockingly.

"I cleanse this world yet again of pests serving the fallen devil Franz Hopper. All hail our King, our God, Xana." Diligence said, holding his sword above his head. I looked over at Ulrich, noticing the clone vanish. I looked up at Diligence and smirked.

I saw Ulrich flashstep behind Diligence, piercing his armor and sending him flying with a swing of his sword. I jumped up just after Diligence flew over me and fired laser arrows at his now unprotected body.

He crashed into a building, which collapsed on the huge man.

Ulrich helped me stand up.

"Impressive, I, a holy truthful, man will admit." Diligence said as he stood up in the debris. He drew his sword again, fighting us in only his tattered tailcoat.

"This tatter coat was the thing Lord Xana gave me himself, as an act of kindness towards his loyal follower. If you would only learn of Xana's greatness, he too will forgive you if you serve him loyally!" Diligence shouted.

Ulrich shook his head and I laughed at him. Diligence looked angry.

"Don't you dare laugh at God's name!"

"Oooo, it seems I'm late! Kitty, Samurai, you held up nicely!" Lust landed near us, smiling as she usually does. She looked over at Diligence.

"There's the naughty boy I was looking for! Naughty boy's shouldn't play with sharp things! Don't run with scissor you know." She said, wagging her finger at him. He yelled and charged at her, which she easily just floated over.

"Hmm, attacking a lady! How rude. You're not suppose to attack until I do first, ladies first and all." She said landing. She reached into her oversized sleeve of her new kimono like outfit and pulled out a ball and chain. She swung the huge weapon easily and it collided with Diligence, sending him flying clear across the city.

She looked at us, as we collapsed exhausted.

"It looks like they finally noticed that this city drains outsiders of their energy, they lasted a day." She said shrugging. She picked us up.

I woke up in a hotel in the same bed as Ulrich.

"Where are my clothes!" I shouted, waking Ulrich up. The blankets rolled off Ulrich and I blushed. Ulrich rubbed the back of his head.

"Why you blushing, you've seen it before… well more than that but…" He said. I shook my head and pointed.

"Oh you're awake!" Lust said cheerfully, standing in the doorway. Ulrich jumped and immediately pulled the blanket back on himself.

"Why are we naked?" He shouted.

Lust put her finger up and tapped her cheek.

"It's a kinda complicated story, in shory, this is the second hotel I brought you too, Wrath showed up, the hotel burnt down because Wrath's credit card got rejected, and you caught on fire, I brought you too another hotel. You guys slept through the whole thing, it's really amazing." She explained as if it was normal.

"Is this Wrath on our side?" I asked. She nodded.

"He is, he's just a little irritatable because Envy was using him to get Sloth jealous. It's complicated. Sometimes I think us Lyoko are just… I dunno, like 20 year olds. That's how old we were before being frozen." She said. She tossed us new clothes and left the room so we could get dressed.

I put the new outfit on, another eccentric outfit. A purple tank top with a pink vest and black jacket with black gloves; cargo shorts and purple boots; Ulrich got a tight orange shirt and a think black jacket with black pants and orange boots. Brown gloves and sword sheaths finished the outfit.

Lust came back in.

"These clothes are made to help you get used to the lands special propertys. Also, it seems that 'William' boy was spotted a city over. I guess you guys have a lead."

She walked over to us and handed us each a wallet.

"I got you guys 10,000 Shinras, the currency of this land, each. Don't spend it all away; I can give you guys more if we meet again." She turned and left waving bye.

"Oh, and assume that if you hear I died, it is true. The virtues are lose and Xana's going crazy trying his multiple world domination thing again. With only the 7 old guardians and the 4 new ones, we don't have that much firepower against his armies." She said. "So, don't let each other die, a life without the one you love is one not worth living; I would know."

She smiled sadly before vanishing like Batman.

I looked at Ulrich and at our money.

"I guess this is really happening isn't it?" I asked Ulrich and he nodded.

"Got each other right?"

"Ya."


	4. A World Where Our Enemy Is God

**A/N It's been awhile. I was originally waiting until my BETA for this story was free. But inspiration doesn't have a schedule, so I wrote it anyway. I do need a NEW BETA for this story as I am going to, most likely, update more frequently. I don't have time to read over my chapters, but I do use Spell Check; there are just some things Spell Check don't catch. ~AnonymousAnimeFan**

Chapter 4

World Where Our Enemy is God

"Nya! What's taking so long?!" A black haired boy said, black cat ears poking off his head. He flicked a black tail behind him; looking at the source of his irritation, his partner, with irritated bright green eyes. A black cat tail flailed back at forth with impatience.

"Hurry up Nya!" He shouted again.

"Patience, it is a virtue." The man said as he returned to adjusting the peculiar machine before him. The man pushed his long crimson red hair out of his eyes as he did so.

"Well, Patience, why can't hurry the fuck up be a virtue? Hmm, nya, is it just because you're here?" The black haired cat boy asked, kicking his knee high, cowboy like boots on the ground; the spurs on the back spinning.

"I don't know; why is it that the Virtue of Chastity is the most scandalously dressed thing I know?" Patience remarked back at Chastity. Chastity fumed.

"What! Nya… what's wrong with the way I dress?" Chastity whined. Without turning away from his precious machine, Patience spoke.

"You have a piercing in your ear, which wouldn't be all too peculiar except that you have cat ears. You are wearing a pink midriff shirt, despite being male, which bears your pierced navel to the world. Said midriff shirt is more of a vest, since it lacks sleeves, which has you wearing these strange pink and black checker arm warmers with chains sews along them in hopes of making up for it; then you wear skinny jeans that have been cut down into short shorts, so short that they might as well be underwear, with a black and white checker belt. Then you were genuine leather western boots with the spur and all; I find you sense in clothing strange and unconventional." Patience remarked. Chastity glared at him.

"Unconventional? At least I can move properly enough! In that damned black kimono of yours with its oversized sleeves, and those old fashioned samurai sandals it must be impossible to have quick reflexes; but anything quick is against Patience's 'virtues'." Chastity retorted.

They both turned to look down the way of the green forest near the city as they heard the rustling of leaves. Patience's turned and wrapped himself in a camouflage fabric.

"Nya!" Chastity grunted as he ran out of behind the trees.

"Oi, who are you?" I asked as we approached a cat boy decked out in awesome clothes sitting in the middle of the forest trail.

"Nya?" He looked at us confused. "Who… are… you?"

"Yeah, who are you? What's your name?" Ulrich asked.

"I don't know… Who am I? He asked, his tail swinging back and forth at a slow solemn pace.

"If I knew that I wouldn't have to ask, now would I?" I said, putting my hands on my hips.

"I don't know the answer to that either…" The catboy mumbled in response. I extended my hand out and he looked at it with widen eyes; as if afraid I was going to hit him.

"Nya?" He said confused. I smiled at the amnesiac.

"Here, let me help you out." I said smiling. "Well figure out who you are."

"I don't trust him Odd." Ulrich said behind me, drawing his sword. I looked back at him.

"Aww, how could a little guy like this be dangerous at all?" I asked, leaving my hand extended out. Suddenly I heard what sound like a crack sound and I felt my hand grabbed.

"Chastity will cleanse you of your sins!" The boy shouted with the biggest slasher smile on his face I'd ever seen. He pulled my arm and flipped my over him, drawing a steam punk bow and aiming it at me.

"Odd!" Ulrich shouted, dashing forward with his sword and cutting through the catboy, bisecting him and leaving the two halves to drop onto the ground.

Ulrich sped ahead and caught me bridal style just in time.

"I guess I should listen to you more huh?" I said, smiling and rubbing the back of my head as Ulrich gave me a look.

"Nya! So mean, but it felt good enough I suppose, kihihi…" suddenly echoed through the forest. We both looked over at the body, as it picked itself up off the ground.

"It felt veeeerry good NYA!" The catboy smirked as his separated body parts suddenly re-grew their missing part; making two of him.

"I am Chastity, of Xana's Virtues. Treat me nice ok, nya? Or not, that one's soooo much better..." The two said in unison.

"He's a freaking pain fetishist…." I grumbled in discomfort. Ulrich set me down.

"Looks like we have to just keep cutting him down until he's done enjoying it." Ulrich said, entering a battle pose. Chastity's 1 and 2 smirked and drew their bows, pointing them at us. The arrows fired, turning into rays of pure black. I jumped and dodged while Ulrich sped out of the way. The arrows zoomed past, cutting down several trees before they came looping back. I kept backing away from them, keeping myself faced towards the arrow and the Chastity's.

"Nya! Enjoy the pain, it's good for you." They shouted it unison, aiming and firing more arrows at Ulrich and I. Ulrich sliced one of the arrows and it disintegrated.

"Odd, they have health points! Destroy them!" He shouted, as he destroyed the first arrow that had been chasing him. I fired a laser arrow at the arrow and it vanished. I quickly turned midair and fired another at the approaching arrow, sending a last one directly at one of the Chastity's.

It crashed right into his forehead and he stumbled back, moaning loudly.

"Ahhh! You're such a pleasure to work with you know!" The Chastity I had hit shouted as he pulled the arrow out of his forehead and tossed it on the ground; the wound healing up instantly.

Ulrich sped past, cutting them in half vertically; just for them to multiply again.

"It feels great to be out of the shell once in a while! Ahh, we all feel each other's pain… Nya… it's all so good…." They mumbled in unison, taking aim with their bows and firing more arrows again.

"Stop cutting them in half!" I shouted as I ducked and destroyed another of the projectiles.

"What can we do then? If I can't hit them and your arrows don't hurt them enough?!" Ulrich shouted back.

"You die of course!" The Chastity's shouted. "Patience, the cage!"

Suddenly, blue light rose from the ground and formed a cage around us, going as invisibly high as the treetops. We looked around, I shot one of my arrows at it; but nothing.

A man in a kimono with unrealistically long red hair jumped beside the 4 Chastities.

"I see you've gotten yourself some pleasure." He said.

"You were sure patient with my fun; I guess that's why we got paired up." Chastity remarked. Suddenly the four merged into one. He put his head back.

"That always hurts so good… nya…" He said moaning. His neck cracked as he looked forward at us again.

"So were orders to capture, or can we just kill them." Patience said. "I know that Oh Holy Xana is not a patient man, unlike me, and would rather they die here."

Chastity stretched his arm and cracked his knuckles. "Great, that's good, I'm bored of them now anyway nya."

Ulrich and I stepped back in battled poses.

"We can't run and we weren't strong enough to even kill the catbrat by himself! Then there was 2 of him and then 4 and now this guy-"

"Calm down Odd" Ulrich said, grabbing me and giving me a quick peck on the lips. I saw the look in his eyes; he feels that we may not survive.

"Oh, lovers! Nya, it will be great to see the pain in the face of one as they see the other die…. I'd rather see it in blondie's eyes… nya, let's kill the samurai first, Patience." Chastity said. My eyes widen.

"No!" I shouted, jumping in front of Ulrich.

"Oh, such sweet panic." Chastity said. He suddenly multiplied into 2 again, then 4, then 6. "But all is lost. Chastity shall cleanse you of thy sins."

"Patience will rid thee of thy worries with time." Patience announced. Suddenly the blue cage shook and Chastity stopped, looking at it. It faded away, except for a topmost piece that fell down and crushed 5 of the 6 Chastities, leaving the last one shaking in pleasure.

"Nyaaaa!"

"Chastity, get a hold of yourself!" Patience shouted as Chastity fell to his knees shaking while moaning. It was a rather… erotic scene.

"Guys go!"

"Jeremy's voice!" I said. Ulrich grabbed my arm and took me away from the two virtues. He picked me up onto his back and ran in extreme speed. He kept running until we were out of the forest, and in an old small town, filled with farmers and simple folk.

"We got away definitely…" I mumbled. "How did Jeremy get here?"

"That Einstein probably hacked away in by down." Ulrich remarked. I shrugged and nodded.

"Lyoko warriors!" A little girl pointed. "Does that mean big meanie Xana will finally go away mommy?"

An older woman smiled as we held the girls hand.

"Not necessarily darling, but it does mean there is hope again." She said.

"Mommy doesn't have to go help them like daddy did… does she?" The little girl asked. "Daddy never came back from Meanie Xana!"

"Daddy is just out trying his best to keep us safe… don't worry… he'll be back soon." The mother said. The girl suddenly broke away from her mother's hand and ran over to us.

"Mr. CatBoy and Mr. SamuraiGuy! You guys are gunna stop the big meanie right?!" She shouted with a serious look on her face.

"Of course we will." I said, smiling as I rubbed her head.

"Then daddy will finally get to come back!" The girl shouted happily.

"Maria! Don't just go running off like that!" The mother shouted as she ran over, not nearly moving as fast as the girl could have.

"These guys are good guys! They'll get daddy to stop fighting the meanie and come home!" Maria said.

"Calm down dear." The mother said. She looked at us and smiled.

"I'm sorry for my daughter's exuberance, I'm Cereza." She said, extending her hand.

"Ulrich." "Odd." We said as we shook her hand.

"You too look a little beat up." She said. "Did something happen."

I rubbed the back of my head. "We got in a little confrontation with Xana's Virtues… we didn't do too well."

"Ah, those virtues are the tyrants that enforce Xana's unreasonable law. They were put away by the militia made of the husbands and sons of the country… but they continues to escape with their magic powers granted by the devil Xana." Cereza said. She handed Maria an apple.

"How about you go say high to kind old Mrs. Hanerz? She loves apples doesn't she?" Cereza says. Maria smiled big.

"Yes she does! Mrs. Hanerz!" Maria shouted as she ran off to a kind looking older woman. Suddenly, a woman exited the salon like building behind us. She worse a long flowing black dress with many belts around her waist and a long flowing brown blouse with long sleeves.

"Who's that?" I said. "She's not dressed like everyone else in the town from what I've seen."

"That's Ms. Envy; she's sworn to protect our town. She hadn't shown up for a long time from her manor at the top of the hill, but she suddenly reappeared in town earlier today. We had been worried something had happened to her." Cereza said. "She's not very kindly to outsiders though, sometimes it's like she cares too much for the people of this town."

"She seems like a good woman." Ulrich said. The woman looked at him and saw our out of place clothing.

"Cereza, who are these people?" Envy asked.

"They are the new Lyoko Warriors Madam Envy." Cereza says. Envy looks at us.

"I have an omen, that newcomers to the town who mean good, will bring pain to the town regardless. I ask you to leave this town; for the sake of its residents." Envy said. I saw in her eyes past her wave black hair; true care and worry for this town.

"Of course we'll go!" I said. Ulrich looked at me, a tired look on this face.

"Could we just stock up on supplies before we go?" I asked. Envy paused for a second.

"I suppose there is not harm, the market is that way, and I just left from there." She said pointing. I nodded to her and Ulrich did the same rushing behind me.

"You trust her? She seems awful mysterious." Ulrich said.

"I could see it in her eyes; the madam is truly worried about the safety of her town and its people. She's just doing what she feels is best for them." I said.

"But a woman like that, she's one of the old Lyoko Guardians. She should be out on the front lines instead of protecting a single little village.

"Lady Envy goes out every night for a really long time and always comes back looking really tired!" I heard a voice pipe up behind us.

We both looked back and saw Maria standing there.

"She goes out all the time and makes the forest around us safer!" She shouted. "Lady Envy is my hero and I want to be just like her when I'm all grown up! Then Daddy can come home and I can protect him and mama, instead of him protecting me and mama!" Maria said.

"That's great Maria! You get big and strong just like Lady Envy." I said smiling. This girl is going to be alright, even in a world controlled by Xana.

"You guys can stay at our house!" Maria said. "We live just outside of the town, so it should be ok!"

I looked at Ulrich, who was stumbling just as he stood from exhaustion. That's when just how tired I was dawned on me and I nearly fell over; Ulrich grabbed me and pulling me up.

"If your mommy will have us…" I said.

"Anyone who truly believes in my little girls dreams in welcome in our home." Cereza said. "Well go as soon as your done stocking up."

"We can stock up tomorrow… Ulrich and I are about to collapse from exhaustion…" I grumbled.

"It's tiring fight to save peoples' lives." Ulrich remarked. Cereza smiled and took Maria's hand and we followed them out of town.

"Maria's asleep." Cereza mumbled as she passed through the living room of her home; with Ulrich and I curled up on the couches. Ulrich has practically passed out the moment he laid down; but for some reason; I couldn't sleep.

"What's wrong, Odd?" Cereza asked me and she scrubbed the dirty dishes left from dinner.

"Well, I just have the feeling. I need to ask this, you can tell me if it's crossing the line. Maria's father is dead isn't he?" I asked. She suddenly froze in her scrubbing.

"Y-Yes… he is." She said. "I was told a long while ago, but I could never bring myself to tell Maria the truth." Cereza said. "It's just heartrending… to even think about it."

"I know how you feel… I can imagine how it must feel to lose your love; my love's life was threatened to be taken today…" I mumbled. She looked at me.

"I would have lost a life worth living if I didn't have Maria." Cereza said. "You can never truly be the same without such an important piece of you."

"Is it hard? To keep telling her a lie like that?" I asked. "It was hard when I told Ulrich I was fine… that was a lie."

"You're injured?" Cereza suddenly asked frantically. I nodded.

"It's alright; I took care of it in the bathroom earlier. It was just a gashed along my side, nothing big." I said.

"Something that seems like it's not a big deal; can suddenly become one at any moment." Cereza said. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Who could it be at this hour?" Cereza said as she set down the dishes. She walked over to the door and opened the door a crack, peeking out with the door chain still attached.

Suddenly there was just silence.


	5. The Many Futures

_**AN So I realize it's been a while :3 and I was intent on giving in to writers block and putting this story on permanent hiatus. BUT, I received a few reviews on the same day, very good ones, that inspired me to keep writing :3 I thank Dlbn, Mizookie101, and **__**Hibarilova18 **__**for reviewing and giving me the inspiration to revive this story :3 and enjoy **_

Chapter 5

The Many Futures

"Those two are going to cause trouble here, no matter how far they go. I've seen all the outcomes." Lady Envy said, looking back at two of her henchmen following her.

"Find them and get them out of my town at once! Use force only if necessary." She ordered as the men scattered. She looked back.

"Which outcome will it be? Death looms over every one." She mumbled as she turned back, her black dress and veil flowing behind her.

"Cereza?" I asked, looking at the frozen woman. What had she seen that startled her so much?

"Honey? I-Is that you?" She struggled to say as she shakily unhinged the chain on the door. "You l-lived? They told me you died… they even gave me your dog tags…"

"I was taken prisoner darling… they left my dog tags there so no one would come looking for me." The man said. He was a big man, but he looked tired and injured. I didn't move, not wanting to interfere with the moment before me.

"You have to rest! Maria will be so happy to see you in the morning!" Cereza said loudly with pure joy in her voice. I felt like something was off, but was happy for her nonetheless.

She helped her limping husband up the stairs of their crowded small home. I stood up, sensing something outside. I looked of the stairs, making sure they were gone and opened the door and looked out. I only saw a figure moving towards the home calmly.

I panicked at first, making to wake Ulrich; but then saw the silhouette of a familiar headrest and gown.

"Lady Envy?" I asked. She came close enough to that I could see her emotionless expression.

"I thought I had asked you to leave?" She said bluntly.

"We couldn't go any further, we were exhausted and bruised." I told her. She glared down at me; at that moment I truly realized how short I was as I stood underneath Lady Envy's chest.

"You are nothing but trouble. I assume that you know that the guardians of Lyoko have abilities that normal residents do not possess." She said. I nodded.

"I have the ability to see the many outcomes of everything. I know that even the littlest changes can cause a big difference. Such as, if you had dodged left today in your battle with Chastity instead of right; you would have avoided that injury you sustained." She said.

"You knew we were going to be attacked and did nothing to help us?" I asked angrily, clenching my fist.

"I did not know who you were at that point; and even with my power; I cannot stand against two of Xana's Angels alone." She said. "I surely would not have made a difference. In the outcomes where I would have assisted you, you two would have died and I escaped barely with my life. You would not have liked that outcome, now would you have?"

I bit my bottom lip.

"Alright then, what outcomes have you seen involving Cereza's husband returning from imprisonment tonight?" I asked, calming myself with thoughts of Ulrich.

"Many, which is why I have come." She said. "Tell me. What was Cereza doing before the knock on the door?"

"We were talking and she was cleaning the dishes." I said, not sure how that had any effect on this.

"Then you should warn her." Envy said. "That that is not her husband up there, or else she will be impaled through the head in –" Envy looked down at her watch, "- 43 seconds."

My eyes widen and I immediately turned around.

"Wake up your partner or it won't turn out well." Envy said. I slapped the back of Ulrich's head as I ran past.

"What the hell!" He shouted rubbing the back of his head.

"No time! We have to save them." I shouted, looking back at Envy. Her eyes were burning with green fire, and she was staring into space. That must be what it looks like when she sees one of the many futures.

Ulrich shot off his couch and ran up the stairs with me. We touched down on the second floor and turned down one of the corners, hoping to pick the right one. We ran towards a closed door and pushed it open.

Only to see Maria sound asleep in her bed.

"You chose the wrong door; 6 seconds." Envy's voice echoed through the house. I immediately turned around and grabbed Ulrich's wrist as I ran towards the other end of the hallway.

I slammed the door open-

And felt a splash of blood on my face. I immediately closed my eyes and drowned out the sounds of splatters.

"Nya? How's it feel hmm? Good right?" I heard a voice ask. I opened my eyes, seeing the husband standing over Cereza's mutilated body with a content evil smirk on his face. His body morphed, shrinking down, with the clothes changing. A tail sprouted and wagged around.

"Doesn't the warmth feel good?" Chastity asked as he reverted to his former form.

All I could do is look at him with rage. He just smiled at me. Ulrich entered the battle pose and I pointed my wrist at him.

"You're not strong enough to hurt me, remember?" Chastity asked. Suddenly, a large laser fired from the floor below, cutting a circle around chastity. The floor collapsed and Chastity with it.

"Remember the many possibilities I told you." Envy's voice echoed. I, without thinking jumped down into the hole.

"Odd! Wait!" Ulrich shouted, biting his bottom lip and he jumped down with me.

I looked around, seeing Envy with many guys in hazmat suits with laser guns all facing Chastity behind me.

Chastity immediately grabbed me and held his arm to my neck, a knife shooting out of his arm warmer; which he held at my neck.

"Do nothing men; this outcome only has one future following outcome." Envy said, not making a movement. The men held their guns pointed at Chastity.

I heard Ulrich shout and Chastity suddenly flew away from me; flying into a wall nearby.

"There is only one future where he does not fall here." Envy told Ulrich and I, looking at us with a serious expression. "Whatever you do, do not let-"

Envy suddenly flew back as a bookshelf was launched at her. I looked over and saw Chastity's body morphing back to normal after being a freak with one giant arm. He extended his arm and grabbed the guns from a guy, but another guy shot his arm and it fell off.

"Shot to disintegrate! He can recover from anything else!" Envy shouted, readjusting herself; looking as if the flying shelf did nothing more than knock her off her balance. She was watching Chastity intently with her eyes glowing green flames.

I looked at Chastity angrily, but stepped away from the danger zone with Ulrich; knowing I could do anything to help.

"Ugh, nya! So irritating! You've always been my least favorite Envy! So mean, so mean!" Chastity shouted as his arm turned into a shield but was disintegrated for it to grow back and do the same thing again. Envy bit her lip.

"This is not going the way it should! New Warriors, you must get the girl!" Envy shouted.

I looked at her and nodded.

"We have to get Maria!" I shouted at Ulrich. He nodded and we turned around to go back up the stairs. We ran up the stairs towards Maria's room.

But she wasn't in her bed.

"Mommy?! What's going on? Why are you sleeping?!" She shouted. I turned around and saw her at the other end of the hallway in her mother's room by her mother's corpse. "Why is there a big hole in the floor!?"

She was shaking her mom's body in hopes to wake her. She looked down the hole, and I saw a huge hand grab her face and pull her in. Ulrich grabbed my shoulder.

"We can't do anything, Odd. This is the future that Envy saw where Chastity gets away." He said. I looked at him.

"I don't care if he gets away; I'm going to make sure this is a future where Maria lives!" I shouted, running down the hallway again; ignoring the pain in my side.

I looked down into the living room, seeing Chastity holding Maria up in front of himself. He made his way closer to a window on the side of the room. I pointing my wrist at him, waiting for the right moment. Just as he made to jump, I fired a laser arrow. It got him right in the wrist, and he still escaped out the window; but he dropped Maria.

All 7 of Lyoko's former protectors sat in thrones gathered inside a gigantic protected tower; decorated wildly with vines from years of neglect. Each sat at a unique theme, specific only to them. A green grassy like throne decorated with wilting roses, black petals dropping to the ground, with snakes decorating the back of the throne; some alive and slithering around as Lady Envy sat impatiently in the seat.

A flaming chair with lit torches decorating the arm rests and crackly, drying magma caking the outside of the throne as an aflame Wrath sat in the chair: his hair ablaze, hiding dark red-orange cat ears inside, with revealing robes showing his chest and arms with chains hanging along those muted orange and red robes. He glared back and forth as his cat tail would catch fire and extinguish repeatedly.

A vibrant pink and violent chair with molds of various size hearts carved along the side as Lust sat in the seat, boredly twirling her long chocolate brown hair around with her fingers. A messy grimy brown seat with cracks from constant wear held Gluttony as he occupied himself with food.

A dull blue and dull purpled throne with spider webs resting along its barren surfaces; as live, dangerous spiders of various bright and dull colors crawled around, ignoring as if afraid of, a sleeping Sloth; whose dark blue hair shined as it draped all along the neglected throne and her unbuttoned coat until it dropped onto the ground.

A golden throne with jewels and gems sat nearby with Greed dressed in the garments on a king with a smirk on his face as he admired the golden throne with bright emerald green eyes; and a shimmering gems encrusted crown on his head.

An empty throne decorated in bright neon lights as if from Las Vegas, America itself. They all would look at it, along with the unconscious pile of new Lyoko Warriors sitting before them.

"Pride is late as usual. That man thinks he can keep us all waiting." Envy said glaring at the emptying lit up chair.

"He is doing just that, as he always did." Greed scoffed. "He's got no position to be so proud of!"

"Possessions, possessions are all you think of, Greed, and remarks is all you make, Envy, you too should relax and take it easy with a nap, hmm?" Sloth said in a monotonous tone, as if trying not to exert any energy.

"You rest too much, Sloth, even your throne is filthy still! You did nothing to clean it, unlike the rest of us." Lust remarked. "It's not pretty at all!"

"While all of you bicker, we've yet to approach what to do about the new Lyoko warriors. They aren't outfitted to battle Xana's virtues. They couldn't even handle Vigilance and he's the weakest angel!" Wrath shouted at them.

"And then my putrid brother goes and makes things even difficult! Goes and kills an innocent even, the last thing that woman saw was the likeliness of the man she loved stab her through!" Wrath finished, his tail blazing.

"Calm a little Wrath, you nee-"

"Don't even finish that sentence, Sloth."

"All right." Sloth said, before her head dropped back down and she slept again.

"Lazy woman."

"Have we started an anger management program for him yet? I think we should." Greed said chuckling.

"Huh…"

"Ah! One of them wakes up!" Gluttony shouts in glee, "Although I guess it means I won't have a snack for later…"

"Y-You were gunna eat me?!" I shouted at the fat man in a decked out suit before me. He smiled a toothy smile with a loose tooth as he began to eat food from no specified source.

"How are you, hmm, Odd?" Lust asked. Someone I recognize! Good... I'm not just in some random place with weirdos. I noticed Ulrich lying beside me unconscious and panicked.

"Ulrich!? Are you alright!? Wake up!" I shouted shaking him. I suddenly noticed he was covered in bruises and cuts, his suit shredded in places. Suddenly, with a chill caused by a breeze from nowhere, I realize I had an equal amount of shreds in my out suit.

"W-what happened to us?" I asked as I shivered, cuddling up to Ulrich for warmth.

"We found you in the forest beat up and unconscious, near dead, after you chased after my brother for decimating that little girl." The flaming haired guy said before me. He had the most eye-catching bright red eyes that glared at my very soul. He wasn't half bad looking either; a bit too pretty-boy for me though.

"Wait, brother, you're related to Chastity?" I asked. They looked so different… I mean, this guy's on fire!

"He's my younger brother, always was jealous that I was chosen to become the previous Wrath's apprentice. He went out and decided to fight against me in jealousy, taking on a position very different. He is by no means a chaste virgin; of course, you aren't either, so called pure new Lyoko warriors." Wrath remarked. I gave him a glare and he laughed.

"You glare at Wrath?! I invented the glare!" He said laughing.

"Heh… it's kinda true." A sleepy woman said chuckling in the throne behind me. Her blue hair was so long she was practically buried in it; her eyes not even open. There were spiders all around her too!

"I'm here bitches!" The door shot open as a black haired young man with all white clothing walked it, two girls over his shoulder, unconscious. He had a tall black top hat and a black cape, opposite from his white suit.

"I see you picked up hitchhiker, I suppose as a reason to be late?" Greed remarked.

"In fact, these are people who I suppose are new Lyoko warriors, based on their costumes. I found them beat up in the forest on the way here." He said as he set them down beside Ulrich and me.

"Yumi! Aelita!"

"That proves it then, doesn't it?" The boy says, "I was right about those girls."

"Don't brag yet." Envy says, crossing her legs in her throne, "There are still many ways this could go."

"Why not share with us then?" Gluttony asks.

"By the time I could finish explaining one fully, it could have completely changed." Envy says. "The future is a fickle thing; the slightest thing can change it. There were many different futures with horrid outcomes if Pride had not found those girls on his way here."

"So I do have a right to brag!" Pride said posing. I just looked around confused. Why did we have to be sucked into all this? I just wanna be with Ulrich.

"If you're thinking about your relationship with the Samurai boy, that is in danger too, catboy." Envy says, giving me a stern look.

"Wha-What!" I stumbled up onto my legs, and after stumbling onto the ground, decided I should probably just crawl…

She looks at me as I stumbled to my feet to look at her eye-level… since she's sitting down.

"Since it isn't the most important thing right now, I won't spare it much time." Envy says, looking at me her eyes glowing rainbow as if she was staring into my soul. "It could be caused by either or you, simply for not understanding each other well enough, or many other different reasons. Every moment the other one is asleep it changes."

"Can you tell me what to do for the good ending?" I begged.

"No. It all depends on how it goes. Right now, I do not care of your relationship. If this world ends, you will go with it, remember that before you put your love before your duty as a guardian." Envy says. She stands.

"Now that the tower has activated, I assume that Xana's Angels will come after us at any moment." Envy says. "So let's get down to business."


End file.
